The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicle airbags. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle airbag with a deployment feature. The deployment feature being a cushion wrap with a slip feature that provides a surface to serve as a guide for an airbag cushion to glide over an obstruction the airbag may encounter during deployment.
Vehicle airbags are used to protect vehicle occupants from injury in the event of a vehicle crash. Current airbag designs incorporate a variety of components that enhance the performance of the airbag: number and configuration of cushion folding techniques; tethers; venting positions; and tear seams included for the passive venting of the airbag.
In light of the above, there remains a continuing need in the art for improved airbag systems that are simple to install. There is also a need in the art for improved airbag systems that exhibit robust mechanical performance.